


In The Darkness of Night

by LyraMaeArcher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Romance, F/M, Gods AU, Inspired by Eros and Psyche (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraMaeArcher/pseuds/LyraMaeArcher
Summary: "Love is naught without trust. You, little Ladybug, don't trust him with your love, nor enough to learn who he is behind that mask  So sad." Aphrodite gave an overexaggerated pout before she glanced between them with a dazzling moonlight smile."Destiny awaits."Long fingers pressed against perfect lips, a kiss on their tips blown softly into Ladybug's face. Chat watched as his partner's eyes grew round, looking at him in wild terror while her body began to fade, dissipating like sand in the wind. He tried to call out to her. To reassure her. To do anything. All he could do was growl in frustration.Aphrodite stepped close to him, running the back of her fingers down his cheek in a soft gesture and a gentle smile."Oh, kitten. Don't be mad. Your lover awaits. Go find her."An AU inspired by the tale of Eros and Psyche.**12/28/2020 - Author: I'm sorry. I haven't forgotten or abandoned this story. It still bounces around my head and wants to be written, but this year has been a cruel master to my creativity. I have been slowly clawing my way back to my writing and this will be one of the things I aim to work on first in the new year. Life willing.**
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 31
Kudos: 119





	1. The Goddess of Love

"It's almost my birthday, you know," Chat said, swinging his feet that dangled from the platform they rested on. Ladybug couldn't help but smile, leaning her head against his shoulder in comfortable familiarity. Of course she knew. Years of partnership with the boy - no, young man- in cat ears had given her more than enough information about him - his birthday, his favourite colour (blue, which she was nearly certain was a soft romantic reference to her eyes), and treats that he loved to eat. Despite the fact they couldn't and hadn't shared any specific details about their civilian selves, she knew what he was thinking with a single glance at the look on his face.

She loved him more than anything.

"And what does my Kitty want for his birthday?"

She knew this game. The simple flirtatious banter that allowed them safely skirt the fine edge of romance while still drawing the line at friendship. It scared her - the thought of Hawkmoth somehow managing to destroy Chat, the memories of haunting white version always lingering in the back of her mind. It didn't matter how long ago that reality had happened. The truth of it haunted her. Until the day they defeated the villain, Chat remained off limits. Her heart be damned.

"A kiss, milady. That is all this cat could ask for."

A gentle purr rumbled from within him, a knowing smirk on his lips when she dared to glance up at his face.

"I guess we will have to wait and see."

"I guess we will."

Silence rested softly while they stared out over the city. Night always provided a beautiful view of Paris - lights twinkling all around like stars in the universe.

Neither seemed particularly anxious to leave their perch. An uneventful patrol of the city at the end of a relatively quiet week left them loathe to leave each other's company.

Except, perhaps, the to-do list in Ladybug's head. Assignments. Commissions. All sorts of things that needed finishing, along with promising Alya an early breakfast meeting (which now seemed impossibly foolish) and the need to help in the bakery throughout the following day. Or was it already this day? She wasn't sure.

With reluctance, Ladybug stretched, pulling herself to her feet.

"Time to go, Chat," she murmured, fingers grazing her yo-yo. He practically jumped to his feet beside her leaning breathlessly into her space, the emerald green of his eyes flashing from the reflection of the lights on the tower around them. He grasped her hand, just like he did every other time they parted, pressing them against his lips without breaking his gaze.

"Good night, Milady."

A shiver rippled through her at the timbre of his voice, temptation to give into his birthday desire nearly overwhelming her. At least until his confounded, knowing smirk returned, breaking the moment.

"Gah. Good night." Pulling her fingers out of his, her yo-yo whizzed at her sudden, sharp throw and whisked her off into night. "Troublesome cat," she grumbled to herself mid-flight.

Her feet barely hit the edge of her balcony patio before an alarm vibrated quietly through her yo-yo. Pulling it back to her with a snap, she flicked open the screen to see the words “AKUMA ALERT” flashing in a brilliant red. So much for the responsibilities.

A flick of the wrist sent her back onto the rooftops, racing across the city towards where the signal indicated danger. Situated in a section of Paris that seemed to stay busy despite whatever time of day it might be, the Akuma didn't move. Ladybug hoped that at least the people would have cleared out.

Sliding to a stop on a roof just outside the indicated park, Ladybug could hear the sound of Chat's casual stream of banter. A quick peek revealed him standing calmly in front of an extremely oversized clam.

Jumping down, she approached with caution, shooting her partner an eyebrow raised look of curiosity. Chat simply shrugged.

"Should we crack it open and look for a pearl?" he asked, poking the mollusk with the end of his baton. When she agreed, the baton became a lever, jammed between the seam and levered hard in an attempt to pry it open. A crack echoed off the walls of the buildings nearby, a sign of some progress on Chat's behalf. He grinned at her, resetting his stance to try again.

The instant his arm applied pressure, the oyster released, popping open so unexpectedly that Chat tumbled backwards with a yelp and a soft thud.

The lid raised slowly, a thick mist filling the park and enveloping everything around.

Ladybug coughed as it crept over her, yo-yo already whirling to create a gap in the fog. She could hear Chat scrambling to his feet, trying not to choke.

"Ladybug?" His voice raspy with irritation.

"Here."

Somehow he found her in the mist, pressing his side against hers in a defensive pose. Who knew what to expect from such an unusual Akuma?

It felt like minutes, but in likelihood it was more like seconds, a loud click vibrated through the air, the sound dissipating the cloud that surrounded them. Ladybug stared at the now open shell, a figure standing in the midst of it.

Bathed in the moonlight, a woman stood, auburn hair curled around her like a mantle, nearly reaching her toes. She wore nothing more than thin fabric that appeared more invisible than real, draped in such a way that it accentuated and clung to the curves of her immaculate body - like that of a Greek statue. Although Ladybug couldn't make out the colour of the woman's eyes, the way they flashed in the silver light of the moon was breathtaking, calling somehow with an almost unmistakable lure.

Beside her, Chat let out a low whistle.

'Wow, Hawkmoth has seriously stepped up his design game with this one." Ladybug had to agree. Usually his akumas were dressed in some gaudy outfit that made it stand out in a flash of brilliance and flamboyance. This one, whoever she was, stood out in sheer beauty.

“Be careful, Chat. I know she looks innocent enough, but I think she’s going to be trouble.” Chat nodded, clutching his baton in front of himself, poised for action. “Where do you think her akuma might be?”

They studied the woman who simply stood in place, staring unyieldingly in their direction. The only option seemed to be one of the golden accessories she wore - the tiara, bangle, or belt. In agreement, they nodded at each other in the silent understanding borne from partnership, throwing themselves into action.

“Hey. Pretty Lady! Looks like we really brought you out of your shell!” Chat called, moving the opposite way of Ladybug. Despite his eternal need to be a jokester, she knew that deep-down he took this job seriously. Be the distraction. Draw the attention. Give her the chance to get the akumatized object.

The copper-haired woman did as expected, turning her gaze to his direction with a slight look of curiosity. Ladybug made her way around the other side of the park, silently approaching from behind the open shell. Peeking around the edge of the shell, Ladybug examined the woman who was nearly in her grasp. One of the golden features had to hold the akuma.

The woman’s head snapped around quickly to look at her, her eyes narrowing sharply. The unexpected movement caught Ladybug by surprise, a moment of hesitation as she grasped her yo-yo for an offensive attack. The woman stretched out her hand, reaching as if she begged to be touched. Throughout the park, the single sound of fingers snapping together vibrated, creating a pressure so deep within Ladybug that she found herself forced to her knees. Weighed down as if she carried cement around her neck, Ladybug sank to the ground, head bowed and body curled in on itself.

“Ladybug!” Chat’s voice yelled from somewhere on the other side of the space. Ladybug struggled to fight against the sudden heaviness, fingers twitching against her yo-yo but unable to do anything of value. Still able to control her eyes at least, Ladybug searched for her partner in the moonlight - a flash of silver the only sign of him before he struck at the woman with his baton. The responding movements were quick, a hand reaching out to connect with his weapon before it hit her. Chat made a grunt as the sudden stop of motion jolted him, tumbling on the ground with his baton thunking into the grass beside him.

“Foolish mortal,” the woman muttered, her voice as smooth as silk. “No one treats Aphrodite like this.”

\-------------------

“Aphrodite?” Chat echoed, suddenly connecting all the pieces together of the woman’s appearance. “As in, Goddess of Love?” Her smile made his breath catch in surprise. She really was beauty embodied.

At the edge of his vision, Ladybug looked frozen in a hunched over sort of kneel - as if she was praying to the goddess before her. Scrambling to his feet, Chat scooped his baton off the ground to launch himself at the woman again. He needed to somehow get Ladybug free - whether that be breaking the spell or knocking the woman’s akuma, it didn’t matter.

Aphrodite’s arm stretched in his direction, her finger curling is if she called him closer. His eyes widened in surprise as his body first froze in position, baton clutched in one hand, and then slowly began to slide closer towards the open shell, stopping only when she lowered her hand.

She moved with alluring elegance - a soft sway of her hips the only indication of movement that made her appear to be floating than walking as she stepped off her pedestal to stand so close to him that he felt uncomfortable. Despite the darkness of the night, the moon lit up the park in a silvery sheen, illuminating all the breathtaking features of the goddess. Her eyes were a colour so light they almost seemed clear, thick lashes framing them as she leaned into his face. Her breath tickled his skin.

“My, aren’t you a handsome young man,” the goddess purred. A finger slowly trailed over the seam of his suit, running across his collar bone to stop on his zipper. He grit his teeth as she splayed her hand over his chest and her body pressed against him - assaulting his senses with a smell that he could only describe as temptation.

“So strong. So powerful. So wild.” Aphrodite made a low appreciative hum, walking around him as if appraising him. He’d been circled countless times as a model in numerous states of dress and undress, but the way she eyed him made him feel stripped bare and slightly dirty. Unable to do anything about the woman’s advances other than growl slightly, he slid his eyes to Ladybug where she continued to be pinned in her bow.

He snapped his eyes back to the woman who now took hold of his ring hand, pulling it up to look at it more closely. Her thumb ran over the small raised paw print before she dropped it.

“Fascinating creature you are.” There was a heavy pause as she leaned in close again to brush her lips against his, arms clasping around his neck, draping herself on him as if she had a claim on him somehow. Ladybug let out an angry grunt.

“No.”

He didn’t know how the word escaped his lips, only that it had. Aphrodite took a step backwards, untangling herself from him with a look of shocked amusement.

“Oh? No mortal being can resist me, unless - ” Her eyes slid over to Ladybug and then back to him. “Oh. I see.”

A sharp snap from the goddess’ fingers released Ladybug from her kneel, her hand pulling her yo-yo from her hip in a flash, whirling even before Aphrodite’s bubbly laughter hit Chat’s ears. Ladybug’s practiced toss wound around the woman, tangling enough to trap her arms to her side.

“That’s enough. No one touches Chat without his permission. Especially whatever you are.” Ladybug looked furious, her body tense with the anger that she rarely allowed to take over her judgement. Chat felt relief rush through him at her words.

Aphrodite simply smiled, seemingly unflustered by the cord that bound her in place. A snap of her fingers released the string, uncoiling to the ground as Ladybug once again froze into a statue.

"He loves you, you know," the goddess cooed, stepping close enough to tap Ladybug on her nose.

A faint outline of purple shrouded the features of Aphrodite's face, making her pause with a slight tilt of her head.

"Yes, yes the earrings. Be patient, my dear Hawkmoth. This is so much better. A pair of star-crossed lovers. Shh.”

When the purple faded again, she leaned back into the Ladybug’s face. Chat struggled to move.

"Love is naught without trust. You, little Ladybug, don't trust him with your love, nor enough to learn who he is behind that mask So sad." Aphrodite gave an overexaggerated pout before she glanced between them with a dazzling moonlight smile.

"Destiny awaits."

Long fingers pressed against perfect lips, a kiss on their tips blown softly into Ladybug's face. Chat watched as his partner's eyes grew round, looking at him in wild terror while her body began to fade, dissipating like sand in the wind. He tried to call out to her. To reassure her. To do anything. All he could do was growl in frustration.

"Don't worry." Aphrodite waved her fingers in farewell at Ladybug. "There is no white cat."

Chat fought, desperation pressing him to break free of the hold that held him captive to the wiles of this being. In front of his eyes, Ladybug vanished. A soft, pleading cry of his name from her lips whispered into the dark before the last wisp of red fluttered away.

A growl tore through his chest as rage lit a fire in his heart, his eyes glaring at this woman - an akuma in the form of the Goddess of Love. How dare she think she had any right to take his Lady without a consequence? Anger at himself for failing to protect his partner stoked the flames.

Was there any way that he could find the akumatized item and save Ladybug? He needed to. Had to.

Aphrodite stepped close to him, running the back of her fingers down his cheek in a soft gesture and a gentle smile.

"Oh, kitten. Don't be mad. Your lover awaits. Go find her."

A kiss blown in his direction sent tingles up his spine, the sensation of air fluttering through his skin. Air vanished from the lungs he didn't need, a swirling sensation pulling him backwards. It felt like being pressed flat at the same time as being a million specks of glass. His eyes saw nothing. Fingers felt nothing. There was nothing.

A voice, soft and sweet, sang from far away, hissing through ears he no longer had.

"Your birthday wish and so much more. She will be yours. But only in the darkness of the night."


	2. Eros

There is a moment between sleeping and waking where dreams and reality blur together in such a way that it is hard to tell which is which. It was this swirling of memories and visions that Adrien felt pulsing through himself, unable to decipher which was truth and which was not. Snippets of words, flashes of lights, sensations of things he knew he ought to remember faded as new ones pushed their way to the front. The stern voice of a father overlaid with the demanding voice of a mother. A silver baton traded for a quiver and bow. Frantically, he tried to gather the pieces of reality and keep them, but they slipped through his nothingness like the wind. Then, as dreams always do, whispered away in the dawning of the light - leaving nothing more than a fleeting memory of something intangible as his body knit itself back together out of the darkness and began anew.

_Asleep, she lay curled on the softness of her bed with hands tucked beneath one cheek, the rhythm of her breathing steady. Dark lashes dusted against the faintest of freckles across those cheeks, a cloud of matching dark hair framing her face. He leaned closer, curious, the faint fragrance of soap and rosewater teasing his nose in a pleasant tingle. This girl - there was something about her that made him pause despite very clear orders from his mother._

_“Make her miserable.” A sentence to a life of misery for what? Petty jealousy over something as foolish as beauty. He sighed silently, pulling a small vial from a sack attached to his hip. What his mother demanded, he obeyed._

_It uncorked without a sound, the putrid stench of bitterness filled the air as he tipped several drops of the vile liquid onto her lips. Pulling an arrow from its quiver, he held it against her arm and paused._

_“Forgive me,” he muttered, dragging a sharp edge against the soft skin._

_At the touch, her eyes popped wide open, the colour of bluebells and clear blue sky staring right at him. Stumbling back, he gasped in surprise, fingers fumbling with the arrow as it slipped from his grasp and sank into his leg with a sharp stab. Emotion flooded through him: protection, love, passion, need._

_She couldn’t see him. He knew she didn’t realize he was cursing her to a fate of unhappiness. His heart twisted in agony. No. Never._

_His hands dropped the arrow, pulling frantically at the other vial in his sack - hoping to counter the corrupt liquid already dispensed. It glistened in the moonlight as he poured it wildly over her head. She sighed, eyes closing in peaceful slumber once more._

_He trembled as he fled, gathering the arrow and lunging from her bedroom window with silent steps and the overwhelming sense that somehow .. he knew those eyes._

_________________

A warm gentle breeze across her face made Marinette open her eyes to a sea of grass brushing against her body. She pushed herself to a half-sit, looking around at the landscape with a sense of confusion. A jagged cliff edge dropped off before her, waving grass behind her. Unease settled heavily on her as she struggled to piece together why she lay there. 

Pain seared through her head while a blinding light took her vision. Grasping her head in surprise, she couldn’t help the gasping shock of surprise at the sudden and vicious change while memories flooded through. 

_“She’s as beautiful as Venus.” Beautiful but alone. No one loved her. They only admired her from afar, praising her for an image she had no control over. Loneliness._

_“A monster.” The oracle spoke terrible words of fate, ominous and dreadful words that left her cold and empty. Marriage to a creature that everyone feared and prayed to. Destiny, she supposed, for the price of fame for something as trivial as beauty. Venus demanded vengeance and Marinette’s life was the prize. A sombre procession up the cliff that left her there, alone on the grass, gowned in a Grecian robe of white._

The memories felt wrong, even though they were real. The unsettling feeling that she was missing an important key to everything hovered out of reach. Struggling to find it simply made her head throb worse, threatening to split in two. The briefest flash of green eyes crossed her brain before she couldn’t hold it anymore, collapsing with defeat to the grass. 

This was her life - no amount of dreaming or unease would change that. Taking a deep breath, she pushed herself to her feet and stood close to the edge of the precipice. The gentle warmth of the wind whipped her dress and her hair against her body, the sound rising to deafen the uncertainty of her thoughts. 

\----------------------

Adrien ran along the edges of the forest in silence, listening to the wonders of nature with a soft smile. These were the simple wonders he enjoyed. His mother’s anger at his decision to disobey her commands left him with an earful of rageful words and thinly veiled threats. If only she knew what stirred inside his heart - this curious thing that called him back.

Hidden in the shroud of invisibility granted with his godhood, he watched the girl about her daily life, a pang of sorrow at the lonely tears balanced with the relief that no mortal man claimed her. 

He knew her name: Marinette.

Yes, she was beautiful. The sunlight sparkling off the unique blue of her eyes nearly took his breath away, but it was the quiet moments when she thought no one else watched that pulled on his heartstrings in a way that no one else could. The silent way she helped others. Her radiant smile as she watched children play. The nimbleness of her fingers while mending clothes that others tossed away so she could give them to someone in need. The sound of her voice while she sang. Her soul was as beautiful as her face. 

And he wanted her all the more for it. 

But his mother had other plans, clapping and laughing in mischievous glee about some terrible idea she intended to put in motion. A whisper to the oracle left her nearly giggling with glee and sent a dark shiver through him. He had to escape and breathe, which is why he raced through the forest without any particular aim, letting the chirping song of birds and the whistle of the west wind Zephyrus in his ears calm his swirling thoughts. 

Reaching the edge of the forest, he burst through the last of the trees into the streaming warmth of sunlight and the brilliant colours of the open meadow. His feet slowed as he closed his eyes and simply breathed in the wondrous smell of flowers. Opening his eyes again, he surveyed the area, trying to decide which way to go next. Temptation called him back to the village of the mortals. Frustrating urged him to lunge back into a mindless race through another part of the forest. 

The fluttering of white high above on a cliff that edged the meadow caught his eyes, drawing his attention to figure out what exactly he could see. A woman stood dangerously at the edge. Curiosity urged him closer, bringing her features into view. 

His heart lurched with excitement and surprise to realize that standing there alone was Marinette. His mind raced even as his feet did the same, wondering why she was there and how he could get to her.

From behind him, a sudden rush of cold wind blasted against his back with a shrill and terrifying screech. He spun around, eyes to the sky. The shape of an oversized bird-like creature shadowed against the clouds. It only took a moment to realize that a harpy was ascending on his beloved. 

He ran as fast as he could, legs burning against his brutal speed. His voice screamed at the wind, “ZEPHYRUS! Save her! Please!” The warmth of the wind against his cheeks vanished. His eyes locked onto Marinette where she stood, eyes closed, arms thrust wide in an acceptance of whatever fate awaited her. The harpy screeched again, closer.

As he watched, closing in quickly to the base of the cliff beneath her, Marinette was picked up by the wind - her gown and hair thrashing wildly at the current pushing her, and thrown over the cliff a mere moment before the talons of the harpy slashed at where she’d stood. 

Adrien’s heart was on fire, pounding against his ribs in agony watching her twist and tumble down towards him. She remained silent, eyes closed, wrapped in the safety of Zephyrus’ hold before Adrien scooped her out of the air and pulled her against his chest. She trembled against him. 

Gently, so gently, he lay her on the grass of the meadow. She simply lay there, eyes closed and trembling as he brushed the hair from her face and breathed her name. 

The shrieking cry of the harpy sounded again, bringing him to his feet with his hands on his bow with a lead-tipped arrow already loaded in place. Although his arrows were rarely intended for battle, he didn’t care - right now he had to protect Marinette, the rage he felt for the creature that dared to try to hurt her rippling through his bow to turn the arrow black. 

As soon as the bird-woman was in range, he loosed, years of practice making his aim true. The arrow lodged itself deeply into the creature's chest, leaving it to scream in agony before hissing at him. A claw came dangerously close to his face when the harpy swiped at him in anger before flapping its wings and rushing off into the distance.

A quick check back at Marinette showed that she lay on the grass, still trembling with her eyes closed. 

“You are safe,” he whispered, slipping the bow back over his shoulder. One last caress of her cheek against his fingers and he moved away to safely watch her from afar in silence. A plan knit itself together as he waited. A plan that both terrified and excited him. A plan that would change everything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm sorry. I hate posting things and then leaving them unfinished for indeterminate amounts of time. But life right now is so.... strange. The world is on fire. It's hard to keep my brain focused on a single thing for long. Between my family, my work, and trying to keep making each day have some sort of value without sinking into the darkness that is 2020 is mentally exhausting.  
> I want to write, but it's like the canvas remains blank despite the colours in my head.  
> Thankful to my writing friends who understand but will hold me accountable to keep chipping away at things I want to do for myself. <3  
> I have plans for this story and will continue to write as I can. Thanks for being patient. <3


	3. Psyche

The sky flamed with a fiery glow when Marinette finally convinced herself to open her eyes again, the setting sun transforming the world to red. How long had she stayed there, trying to avoid reality, trying to process what happened at the cliff edge, and trying to calm the fears that plagued her? 

The wind, it seemed, had saved her from the destructive clutches of a harpy, destined to carry her away to whatever monster Aphrodite intended. Those moments of breathless weightlessness thrilled her as if she lived for that wild sensation with confidence that she would never fall. That someone would always be there to catch her. 

And he had. But - whose arms had caught her? Who whispered words of comfort? Who sent the harpy off screeching into the distance? 

Answers she might never know. 

Which led to the next question as to what exactly she needed to do now. The blazing sky marked the rapidly approaching end of the day. Could she sleep here among the flowers and long grass for a whole night beneath the stars? What if another creature came to claim her for the misery fated for her? 

A shiver ran through her at the idea. No. She needed to find a safe place to hide. Decision made, she forced herself to her feet and started moving towards the cover of the forest ahead. 

Unsure of the direction she needed to go, she simply wandered through trees. Shadows soon claimed most of the sunlight that etched through the leaves, plunging the forest into ominous darkness. Tree branches clawed at the wisps of her dress like fingers grasping at her. 

Marinette found it hard to keep pressing onward, gathering her gown closer around her and gritting her teeth with determination. Each step took her further away from the meadow. Away from whatever misery Aphrodite had planned for her life. 

An opening in the trees appeared unexpectedly. A small lake lay in the middle of the gap, a fountain shooting silver streams in a cascading reflection of glistening moonlight. Marinette paused, mouth agape at the beautiful sight, thankful at least for a moment of light and peace. 

Thirsty, she crouched eagerly at the water’s edge, scooping a handful and bringing it to her lips. The cold liquid soothed her throat. Closing her eyes and taking some deep breaths, Marinette focused on calming her jumpy nerves.

So much had happened since the sun rose that day. She still didn’t know to process it all, and thinking too hard about the unsettled feeling in her stomach made her head hurt. Without a clear plan of what exactly she should do, the best she could hope for was to keep pushing through the trees and pray to the Gods for something helpful on the other side. 

Opening her eyes, a shimmer against the far trees caught her eyes. Nothing more than a ripple of light - almost invisible. Curiosity got the better of her, pulling her to her feet and urging her around the water while her eyes remained locked on the spot. 

There seemed to be nothing there. Nothing that should have caught her attention nor shimmered in the moonlight in any way. Just trees and darkness. Still….

Arriving at the other side of the lake, the ripple of faint light beckoned her one step closer. Her hand stretched out almost unbidden, seeking to grasp something, anything. But there was nothing. Taking another step, her body shivered slightly as the feeling of a cold wave washed over her, through her, around her.

“Come.” 

The whispered sound of a voice made her whip around searching for the person who spoke. Darkness and shadows enveloped everything, the ability to decipher face from leaf nigh impossible. 

“Who are you?” she called. No answer returned. Instead another quiet call to come. Although she didn’t know where exactly she was being summoned to, she followed the voice through the forest, gown snagging on tree branches. 

From the darkness emerged a wall, blocking all possible passage except for one framed by a single archway. Marinette carefully peered through the door, eyes landing on a building made of polished stone, bathed in the ethereal glow of the moon. Her feet stumbled a little, causing her to pause and stare at the sight before her. 

Breathtaking seemed too simple a word to explain the beauty of the structure - an obvious home to some immortal. Temptation drew her forward, bravery brought her steps through the open door. Hands glided over marble door frames and golden columns that seemed to stretch forever to the vaulted rooftop. Torches flickered proudly in their stands, illuminating meticulous artwork painted on every wall - a thousand stories etched on their lengths. Each doorway brought new, unbelievable wonders and beauty. Tiles weaved elaborate patterns on the floor. Furniture made of fabrics she had never felt or seen before. Windows that felt as wide as the sky itself. 

“Oh, you’re here!” exclaimed a tiny voice, causing Marinette to squeak in surprise, whirling to find a small red being floating in the air behind her. A scream left her lips, body slamming back into the wall as she panicked. 

A floating mouse? A giant bug? A bug-mouse? She couldn’t breathe. 

Whatever it was, it blinked giant blue eyes at her and smiled. 

“Sorry that I scared you. I was just excited to meet you, is all. I’m Tikki. I’m here to help you.” Tikki did a little twirl of happiness. “I think we’ll be great friends.” 

Marinette didn’t know how to respond, the strangest feeling of deja vu sweeping over her as she watched Tikki dance. 

“Now, let’s get you changed into something less …. torn,” suggested Tikki, urging Marinette to follow her through the vast rooms. The room they finally arrived in was just as oversized as everywhere else, polished white marble flickering with the reflection of flames. A bathing pool sank deep into the floor with wide stone steps inviting her into its depths. 

Tikki chuckled. 

"Ok, bath. Then fresh clothes."

She sank into the warm water with a barely muffled groan of happiness. 

"Where am I, Tikki? Why were you expecting me?" 

"Oh! This is the master's house. He asked me to take care of you - his wife. He wants to make sure that your every need is met. So, that is what I am here for!" 

Despite the warmth of the bath, Marinette’s skin shivered as her brain froze in response to the word "wife." Despite it all, despite everything that had happened to her in the day - it seemed like her destiny would remain the same. 

"Wife?" she whispered, suddenly feeling the need to get out of the water and wrap herself in thick warm fabric. 

"Yes! It is so romantic," Tikki cooed, bustling to and fro. 

"Who is your master?" Marinette whispered. Tikki froze, a sad tone sinking into the depths of her wide eyes. 

"I can't tell you." 

Marinette frowned. 

"Why not?" 

Tikki shrugged, pausing only for a moment before opening her mouth, a strangled sound escaping in a rush of large bubbles. A gulp swallowed one last bubble. 

"I just can't. It is forbidden." Tikki resumed her buzzing back and forth. "He only comes home at night though, so you will find out for yourself soon.” 

Marinette froze again, standing still as Tikki draped here in some kind of loose, soft fabric and attached it with a heavy pin. The little being seemed oblivious to Marinette’s internal pause in personal dialogue. Slowly, she found herself processing the idea of whoever owned this house, someone to whom she was apparently a wife, appearing at night only. Blue eyes slid to the gaping window, the moonlight flooding the world outside. 

Night. 

“You said I can have anything I want?” 

Tikki chirped a happy “yep!” from the hallway, urging Marinette to follow. The echo of bare feet slapping against the floor tiles marked Marinette’s progress as she remained deep in thought. 

The door of the bedroom flew open at Tikki’s gentle push, revealing a room of luxury beyond anything that Marinette could remember. Four detailed columns surrounded a large bed covered in thick furs and plush pillows. It practically called her, the emotional exhaustion of the day hitting her suddenly. A blur of red rushed around the room, soft breaths extinguishing the flaming torches on each wall one at a time, leaving only a single small lamp burning softly by the bed.

“Thank you, Tikki,” she murmured. 

“Of course!” Tikki responded, bowing her tiny head before zipping out the door and somehow pulling it closed behind her. 

The swelling sound of silence filled the room while Marinette stood in the middle unmoving. Attempting to process the day made her head hurt - that feeling of something being off lingering in the back of her thoughts. Her eyes trailed along the shadows cast on the tiles, dancing in the slight breeze from the large open window. 

Maybe this mysterious husband would stay away - just for tonight.

Shivering despite the warmth of the air, she padded to the bed and curled herself under one of the soft layers of fur. The anticipation of the unknown, combined with the uncertainty of who to expect walking through the door fuelled her blood despite everything. 

It was with the chaotic whirling of her brain fighting against itself that eventually lulled her into a dreamless sleep. 

\------------------

Stepping through the open window, Adrien kept himself hidden in the darkened corners, eyes fastened to the woman in the bed. Finally, she was here. Finally, she was his.

She looked exactly like he remembered from his misfortuned visit, soft and gentle, with lips that, even parted in sleep, he yearned to kiss. Not yet. 

But soon. 


	4. Darkness

The gentle brush of a warm morning breeze on her face pulled a deep groan of disapproval from the girl on the bed, hands reaching for a pillow to cover her face from the invasion. Groggy eyes opened beneath her frowning brows as realization sank in, the faintest moment of confusion rushing through her brain as it puzzled over the lack of the usual morning smells of baked goods and coffee. Vanishing to forgotten corners of her mind, Marinette untangled her legs and stretched, listening to Tikki’s chirped morning greetings in the happiest of voices. 

How many mornings had she awakened here now? Ten? More? Time blurred together, melting away the nerves and making her fears of a nighttime husband fade to nothing more than a faint thought. Days of wandering through the extravagance of this palace - far too big and too fancy for her comfort. Nights curled beneath a pile of furs as the warm wind fluttered through her window, the fresh air and freedom pulling her in the deepest sleep of her life. The back of her mind tickled, trying to tug a thought that felt more like a faded dream than anything she could grasp. 

Slipping her gown over her shift, Marinette padded barefoot through the corridor to find food. It confused her how every morning a pile of freshly baked bread and a bowlful of fruit sat on the table, but she didn't dare to ask. Tikki chatted away about random things. 

"Maybe today we can walk through the garden. There are so many beautiful flowers! You will love it out there." Tikki spun around in place, practically oozing with excitement. Marinette couldn’t help but smile at her little friend, thankful for her happy personality to fill the days, especially when they felt lonely and full of questions she didn’t know how to ask, let alone answer. 

The garden, she discovered, belonged to Tikki - a rainbow of colour and vibrance that nearly glowed. The red creature buzzed from flower to flower, practically cooing with excitement while rattling off the names of each one. 

Marinette ran her fingers through the petals, breathing in the gentle perfume with long, soothing breaths. Awash with peace, she settled on a patch of grass and rested, listening to the gentle breath of wind rustle the leaves of trees surrounding the garden. Tikki’s chattering quieted. Stillness settled. Sunshine shone on the garden, bathing her in warmth that lulled her back into the depths of sleep. 

The sun sat much higher in the sky when her eyes popped open. Her skin tingled with the sensation that something wasn’t right, as if someone watched her. A quick scan of the garden and edge of the forest surrounding brought no evidence of anyone. Unable to shake the feeling, she scooped the still sleeping Tikki from the ground beside her and made her way back into the building. 

Tikki stirred, giant blue eyes blinking open with a yawn before frowning. 

“Are you okay?” she asked, floating up to put a small paw against Marinette’s cheek. “You look - worried.” 

“I think someone was watching us in the garden.” 

Tikki flew to the doorway, peering out into the flowers with a soft hum. “I don’t see anyone.” 

“Me either.” 

A quick snuggle against Marinette’s cheek pulled them both back into safety, out of the discomfort of the unsettling experience. 

“Ok, let’s check out another room,” Tikki suggested, doing her dance of excitement. “I think I know the perfect one for you today!” 

Marinette let her little friend lead the way through the tiled hallways, taking time to admire the artwork on the walls and the patterns on the cold, marble columns. This place seemed to grow every day instead of becoming more familiar. More corners. More doors hiding rooms and treasures she had yet to explore. More curiosities and things she didn’t understand. But she wanted to. 

The rest of the day disappeared as she searched through the room Tikki presented - statues of Gods, vases with people painted on their outer layers, and pottery carefully on display. Tikki gave a story for each one, creating a world that Marinette could envision with ease. 

After a simple meal with the foods that continued to appear in the kitchen, she bathed in the giant, warm bath alone, stopping to admire the last of the setting sun through her window before climbing into the furs of her bed. 

“Good night Marinette,” Tikki called from the hallway, before vanishing into the darkness. 

Closing her eyes, Marinette let her mind wander - trying to let whatever felt hidden behind a curtain come to the surface of her thoughts. Why did it feel like *something* lay just out of reach? Something important. Like the corner piece of a puzzle she couldn’t figure out. 

A rustling noise snapped her eyes open in the now-dark of her room, skin tingling in warning. A scan of the room caught sight of nothing. Nothing but darkness and shadows. The thing moonlight offered no help. 

She forced herself to lay still. To listen. Another soft shuffle brought her upright, clutching a fur close to her now pounding heart.

“Is someone there?” she called softly, praying it was just Tikki coming back to visit in the darkness. No answer. Shifting slightly, she stretched out her hand to reach for the lantern beside her bed, set on lighting it to calm her nerves. She imagined things. She had to be imagining things. Her fingers wrapped around the flint stone. 

“Don’t.” 

* * *

Adrien crossed the room in two strides, reaching out to pin her hand to the table. No light. He couldn’t be seen. She gasped at his touch, frozen in place. Vision unhindered by darkness, he turned to look at her - mouth open in surprise, hair tossed about her shoulders in a wild frame, other hand clutching a fur to her heart. 

“Don’t light the lantern.” 

Her fingers slowly released the stone beneath his grasp and he hesitated a moment before letting go. A single heartbeat of time passed before he heard a quiet breath from her lips. 

“Who are you?” 

Her brow etched into a deep frown, eyes searching through the darkness for a glimpse of him. Carefully, he stepped deeper into the shadows of the room, hiding, not fully trusting himself not to touch her again. 

“The owner of this place.” 

Silence. Far too long of a silence. He fiddled with the end of the belt at his waist, twisting it in his fingers as he tried to figure out what exactly to say or what to do. This - this was not his plan. Being discovered as he watched her sleep? Not the plan. He needed to say something. Words bounced around his thoughts uncontained, scrambling to find anything that made coherent sense. 

“Are you happy here?”

She sighed slightly, eyes drifting closed before she bowed her head.

“What if all I want is to leave?” 

Leave? She wanted to leave. His heart twisted as much as the belt between his fingers. 

“You aren’t a prisoner, Marinette. You can leave at any time. Just -” he paused, taking a deep breath. “Just remember that out there, in the world, Aphrodite has terrible plans for you. Here - you are safe.”

Another long moment passed before she breathed a quiet, “oh.” 

“Am I - am I-” She paused, the frown on her face deepening. “Am I your wife? Tikki said I was your wife, that you owned this palace and everything in it and that I was now your wife which is why I’m able to live here and that she couldn’t tell me anything about you other than you only come here at night. I’ve been a jumpy mess thinking that you’d just show up one night and decide that it was time to just grab me or something and then you never came so I thought maybe it wasn’t worth worrying about except now you are here and - why am I rambling? Are you here to claim me now? Because I’m not sure I’m-” 

“Marinette,” he chuckled, “stop. I’m not here to claim you. You aren’t mine to take. I promise I won’t touch you.” 

She let out a giant breath, her shoulders dropping from their tense position. 

“Why can’t I see you?” 

“It’s not safe.” 

If his mother found her, found THEM - he shuddered at the thought. No, Marinette could never see his face. She could never know or tell anyone. 

Choking on the sudden thickness in the air, he moved through the shadows towards the window. 

"I should go."

"Will you come back? Tomorrow, maybe?" 

The quiet invitation set his heart racing with hope. Tomorrow. 

“Yes.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not having posted in so long. 2020 has been a long year. I'm working on getting back to my passion for writing and will continue to chip away as I can. <3


End file.
